


The Five Sisters Zoo

by DragonsPhoenix



Series: The Blood is the Life [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gathering spell components to bring Spike out of that coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Sisters Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Halloween Challenge over at SB Fag Ends. Lacrimosa's The Way of the Shadow: toad legs (Enslave Soul)
> 
> The Five Sisters Zoo had a fire, last April I think, that burned down the reptile house. I don't know if it ever had an adder or not.

Buffy stared across the road to where the trees lined the fence. She could see that in the summer the leaves might obscure the fence a bit and give the zoo a more natural feel, but in the middle of winter the leafless branches provided absolutely no cover. “It's dark,” she said.

After she'd stood there without moving for five minutes, Xander had gotten out of the car to stand, shivering, next to her. “Of course it's dark. It's, oh, about 3 A. M. It's also freezing. Could we get this done with so we can get back to our drafty and much warmer than I'd ever realized castle?”

“We're around the back.”

"That's because we're breaking in,” Xander replied. “Well, you'll be breaking in and I'll be jumping back into the nice and toasty car as soon as you start with the breaking in. Most people, when they're breaking into a zoo – or into much of anything really – don't go through the front entrance.”

"It's bigger than I thought.”

"Buffy, you've got the map. You've had the whole drive up here to study it.” Xander pulled his hands out from under his arms to grab the map and spread it out. “See. Five Sisters Zoo. All that space. You knew it was big, but the Reptile Building is clearly marked. All you have to do is go in, get an adder, and get out.”

"I don't know where I'm going in.”

Xander glared at her.

"Well, I don't. What if I go in through this big bear area?”

"Buffy, it's delightful, got a waterfall and everything.”

Buffy glared back.

“Buf, you've fought a bear before and besides, it's winter. Don't bears hibernate? They'll probably all be asleep.”

“It's the probably that's bugging me.”

“No it isn't,” Xander said.

“What?”

“It isn't that it's dark, or that we're behind the zoo, or the bears. What's really bugging you?”

“Willow should be here,” Buffy said with a shrug. “If she were here she could just get the venom and we could leave the snake.”

“Willow is busy chopping up toad legs for this Spike restoring spell You know how Willow feels about toads. I mean, they aren't frogs, exactly, but they look a lot alike so she's got to be big with the wigging right about now. Almost as big with the wigging as you are. What's really wrong? Come on, spill.”

Buffy folded her arms, leaned back against the car, and tilted her head as she looked over toward Xander. “What if it doesn't work?”

With a relieved smile Xander handed the map back to Buffy. “Come on, Buf. When has Willow ever let you down?” After a pause he rushed on, “Okay, bad example, but she's big with the witchy mojo nowadays. She knows what she's doing, and she's run it past the Devonshire coven. They are super careful with the magic. It'll work. You'll get Spike back, although what you want with him … ”

Buffy grinned and punched at Xander's arm.

"And can I say ow?”

"Sorry.” Buffy took another look at the map and picked up the box for the adder. “What if the snake freezes on the way back to the car?”

"Buffy.”

“Yeah, okay.” Buffy set off for the fence.


End file.
